


Black Sabbath/黑色安息日

by HEY_Vesper



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEY_Vesper/pseuds/HEY_Vesper
Summary: 阿萨王子锤x 双性蓝皮基霜巨人国王Laufey和黑暗精灵的公主Farbauti诞下一子，却发现他兼有双性的特征，且祭司推算出他成年的那天刚好是黑色安息日，即巨龙Nidhogg苏醒的日子。如果他能纯洁地活到成年，便能献祭给巨龙，阻止“黄昏”的发生。Laufey便将他软禁于约顿神庙，不允许被授予名字、知识和情感。直到有一天，一个金发的年轻神祇意外闯入了幽禁他的神庙里……（人名地名及设定大多参考北欧神话和漫威宇宙，借用了一点《清涧寺》的梗）





	1. Black Sabbath/黑色安息日

Chapter 1.

金发少年慵懒地坐在飘窗上，感受着冬日阳光所带来的温暖。他低头看着一本有优美印花的厚重书籍，视线却飘向了宽阔河流对面的一片暗蓝色的冰原。

“Thor，你又在走神了。”  
同样金发的妇人合上手中的书，一脸无奈而又宠溺地走向窗边的少年，伸出手轻轻弹了一下他的额头，而后把捂着脑袋吃痛的少年揽入怀中。毛茸茸的金色小脑袋在她怀中蹭了一会，找了一个舒适的姿势靠着。  
“母亲，学世界语真是太无聊了，我宁愿花一天时间在练武场里训练！我们什么时候可以回金宫呀……”Thor不满地和Frigga抱怨着学习的枯燥。这是他来这的第三个星期，因为在学业测试中挂掉了几乎所有的文学课程，Thor便被父亲一气之下送到了阿斯加德最北部的冰宫，让他在这个几乎荒无神烟的地方静下心来好好学习。  
Frigga轻轻叹了口气。“Thor，你父亲说的话你忘了吗？”  
Thor懊恼地从妇人怀中坐起，赌气地把书砸在腿上。“一个智慧的国王，从不会主动寻求战争，但是…”  
“他总会做好准备①。Thor，单靠武力并不能解决所有的问题，智慧也是你成为一个优秀的国王所必需的。诶…既然你现在累了，那就出去玩一下吧。别跑太远，记得天黑前回来。”  
玩乐总归是孩子的天性。得到Frigga的许可，Thor便立即抛下了那本厚厚的书籍，转眼就冲出了门口。

冰宫之后有一股沸腾着的不竭之泉，唤作赫瓦格密尔泉。虽然叫“泉”，但它却是世界之泉，从这股泉里涌出的水流，流向四面八方，形成了世界树上的千万条河流。而它的源头横亘在阿斯加德和约顿海姆的中间，把两个水火不相容的国家隔绝开来。从来没有一个阿萨人，或者霜巨人能跨过这沸腾的赫瓦格密尔泉，否则就会因湍急而又滚烫的泉水而形神俱灭。即使几十年前两国交好时，也仅能通过阿斯加德的彩虹桥互通往来。而现在两国关系败裂，世界之泉也成了阻止两国战争的一道不可逾越的“防火墙”。  
Thor巧妙地避开守卫和仆人，溜出冰宫来到赫瓦格密尔泉的岸边。滚烫的泉水在冰天雪地之中蒸腾起水雾，熏的Thor有些睁不开眼。他适应了一下这反常的高温，而后召来他的神锤妙尔尼尔，并动用全身的神力，快速地抡动起来。高速旋转的神锤旋即带着Thor朝天空飞去，穿过热腾腾的雾气，稳稳地降落在了泉水的另一边。  
——永远覆盖着皑皑白雪的霜巨人之国，约顿海姆。

和阿斯加德永远的温暖明媚不同，仅仅一泉之隔的约顿海姆却是黑暗和寒冷的宠儿，只有毗邻阿斯加德的这一片区域，才勉强得到一点阳光的垂怜。Thor想，霜巨人不喜阳光，这里大概是没有霜巨人会来的。可Thor的目的不是霜巨人。他抬起头，方才被热气熏的生疼的眼睛慢慢聚焦，一座布满巨树的雪山浮现在他的视野内。阳光斜射下的这座雪山，一面散发着神圣的光辉，一面却拥抱着可怖的黑暗。而在这山的顶端，茂密的树林中间，却赫然屹立着一座神庙一样的建筑。

“神庙”。这是Thor在冰宫远眺时无意中发现的——还是一座阿斯加德建筑风格的“神庙”。这引起了Thor极大的好奇心。为了避免被发现，Thor走进了山暗面的巨树林里，寻找着上山的路。丑陋的树根和绞索般的寄生藤阻拦着他的脚步，这里每一棵巨大的树木和畸形的荆棘都营造出一种可怖的氛围，间或出现的巨兽尸骸和诡异嗥叫更是加深了这种氛围。  
一路上倒是有惊无险，最终这座神秘的建筑完整地出现在了Thor的视野内。但奇怪的是，虽然是个阿斯加德风格的建筑，但它的门窗尺寸却是出奇地巨大，仿佛就是为霜巨人而打造的。这更勾起了Thor的好奇心。他隐匿在白蜡树林里，悄悄地绕到了“神庙”的背面——  
映入眼帘的却是一大片纯白的百合花田。  
Thor不禁愣住了。  
霜巨人种的百合花田？这画面真是想想就可怕……Thor在内心不断吐槽着，脑海中浮现的一些违和感很强的画面让他不禁打了个哆嗦。他正准备继续往前走，却注意到了百合花田边蜷缩着一抹蓝色的身影。  
霜巨人？Thor整颗心都吊了起来。他既紧张又激动，几年来他只能从通鉴的图画和老战士们的口中知道霜巨人的样貌，他们身形巨大，蓝色的身体上布满可怖而丑陋的纹路，头上长着一对巨大的犄角，猩红的双眼更是让人望而生畏……脑中各种可怖的形象浮现，他握紧了妙尔尼尔，在白蜡树阴影的掩护下悄悄靠近花田，想要看清楚那抹蓝色是否真的是众人口中的可怕的霜巨人。  
可当他靠近花田里躺着的生物时，却发现根本不能称之为“巨人”，倒更像一个同龄的女孩子，体型甚至比Thor更小。她通身冰蓝，腰身纤细，头上长着一对小小的犄角，上面挂着精致的金饰。一头卷曲柔顺的黑色长发散落在雪地里，而下半身仅由一块亚麻的布料遮掩。薄薄的积雪覆盖在她身上，看起来女孩在这里躺了有一段时间了。

“她真美。”  
Thor的脑海里突然出现了这个念头。他开始怀疑阿萨士兵们对霜巨人的描述是否只是酒后的刻意夸大。他不禁被女孩吸引，悄悄地靠了过去，想要看清薄雪下覆盖的面容和身体……  
却没想到她突然睁开了眼睛。

①《雷神1》开头Odin教导锤基小豆丁的原话


	2. Black Sabbath/黑色安息日 02

Chapter 2

“啊——”  
Thor被女孩猩红的眼睛吓得一屁股坐在了雪地里，惊叫声使得白蜡树林有了轻微的震动，一阵细密的积雪从树上飘落下来。Thor立即捂住了嘴巴，他在担心自己的声音会引来更多的霜巨人。恐慌感从心底涌了出来，他开始后悔自己违背禁令偷偷闯入敌国的领地了。Thor万分惊恐地盯着花田中的女孩，等待她的下一步动作，同时也更加握紧了妙尔尼尔，准备随时开溜。  
女孩的视线透过百合花丛，直勾勾地落在Thor身上，Thor也睁着漂亮的蓝眼睛盯着她。两个人就这么互相对视着，久到时间仿佛在飘飞的雪花中静止了。看着看着Thor忽然就开始研究起她那双颜色迥异的双眼。Thor觉得她的红眼睛并没有想象中的可怕，在阳光的照射下，反而像丰收季节熟透的石榴籽一般圆润晶莹，好看极了。Thor不禁稍稍靠近了女孩，他注意到几片小小的雪花挂在她长长的眼睫毛上，看起来十分惹人怜惜……  
Thor摇摇头，被自己莫名的走神给吓到了。他略显尴尬地坐直了身体，满脸戒备地看着花丛中的蓝皮女孩，刚打算举起妙尔尼尔开溜，女孩却慢慢地坐了起来。  
她轻轻抖动黑色的长发，积雪便从她身上滑落，露出了她布满瑰丽花纹的身体，以及点缀在手臂和前胸的华美金饰。Thor无意间窥见女孩胸前嫩红的两点，瞬间红了耳根，撇过头去，却又忍不住用余光偷偷瞟着。而后女孩黑色的卷曲长发顺势从肩膀上滑了下来，遮住了稚嫩的胸脯，Thor才又稍微移回了视线。

“她真美。”  
Thor红着脸，非常肯定地想着。  
因为坐起背光的缘故，阳光在女孩背后镀上一层柔软的金色，黑暗却突然窜出来爬上她精致的脸庞，Thor觉得自己看到了将要被黑暗精灵引诱至冥界的天使，便下意识地伸出手，抚上了她冻得有点发红的脸。  
“你…不冷吗？”①  
指尖传来的冰凉触感让Thor打了个寒战。他觉得霜巨人应该是不会怕冷的，可是女孩微微颤抖的双肩和冻得通红的脸颊出卖了她。  
“……”  
“冷？”  
似乎是无意义地模仿着Thor发出的声音。女孩微微偏头，脸贴着Thor的手掌轻轻滑动，面无表情地望着他。  
掌心传来的柔软触感使Thor渐渐放松了戒备。他不知道自己为什么对这个约顿海姆的女孩无法抱有敌意，也许是因为她惊艳的面容，娇弱的身躯；也许是因为她背上披着的柔软阳光，她身旁纯洁的百合花；也许是她独自出现在这样一个奇异的地方体现的孤独感……  
Thor的手刚想离开女孩的脸颊，却被女孩伸手抓住了。她闭上双眼，将Thor的手掌重新贴上脸颊，不紧不慢地蹭着，还发出轻微的“呼呼”声，似乎很不舍他的离开。  
Thor感受着女孩柔嫩的肌肤，上面那些充满异域风情的神秘纹路划过掌心，带来一阵触电般的感觉，酥酥麻麻的。Thor有些飘飘然，任由女孩贪婪地汲取他的体温。他伸出另一只手拍了拍女孩的头，示意女孩放手，女孩却幽幽地看了他一眼。Thor愣住了，他从那双眼睛里看不出情绪，喜悦或是难过，激动或是愤怒，什么都没有，飘忽得仿佛女孩本就不属于这个世界。Thor突然害怕极了，他害怕女孩突然从他身边消失不见，于是右手更加捂紧了女孩的脸颊。当他的手再度贴上女孩的脸时，女孩瞬间表现得乖巧又温顺，Thor这才放下了心。  
直到Thor的屁股被雪冻的开始发疼，手上的温度也逐渐下降，女孩才一脸淡漠地松开了他的手。Thor赶在女孩抓住他另一只手之前主动抓住了她的手，然后轻轻地放在雪地里。女孩因为突然的寒冷瑟缩了一下，脸上却没有泛起一点涟漪，只是想抽回手的力道更大了一些。Thor觉得她生气了。但他还是握住女孩的手，抓起了一把雪，让她感受雪带来的冰凉触感。他用世界语对着女孩说到：“冷。”  
女孩不解，歪头看了Thor一会儿，还是使劲想抽回手。Thor没有让步，抬起另外一只手用食指轻点了一下她的唇，又重复了一遍：“冷。”  
“……冷。”女孩似乎是明白了Thor的意思，她轻启薄唇，模仿着Thor发出的声音。  
Thor很开心，他对女孩露出一个奖励的微笑，马上握住她的手离开了雪地，并擦干净她手中粘着的雪花，又放在自己的脸上。  
“温暖。温——暖。”

女孩因为手上传来的温度而眯起了眼睛，心里突然涌出一股从未有过的感觉，她不知道这是什么。Thor突然的出现让她接触到了不一样的东西，她对此好奇又疑惑，只觉得对方让她很舒服，她喜欢这样的感觉，不禁想索求更多。女孩于是遵循着身体的本能，另一只手也抚上Thor的脸颊，而后缓慢地滑过他的耳根，掠过脑后的金发，又顺延向下到后颈，到开始显现出一点肌肉的脊背……直到女孩的身体已经完全贴在Thor的身上，她才停止了对这副陌生躯体的探索。  
Thor随着女孩的动作僵在了原地。他感觉自己被一条蛇缠上了。女孩的身体凉凉的，带着微微的颤抖，在自己的身上攀缘。其实Thor并不害怕，他只是有些不习惯女孩的举动。孩子天性纯真，Thor喜欢蛇，他更喜欢女孩，虽然女孩这过分亲昵的动作让他有点害羞，但他还是伸出另一只手搂住了女孩的腰。  
“这是温暖。” Thor收紧臂弯，让女孩感受他的体温。  
“温…暖…温暖……”  
女孩重复着Thor教她的单词，在Thor温暖的怀中蹭来蹭去。她的身体不再冰凉，逐渐有了温度。她忽然抬起头看着Thor，对着他一遍又一遍轻声重复着“温暖”。  
Thor奖励似的摸了摸女孩柔顺的长发。他发自内心地喜欢这个漂亮的女孩子，但也对这个异域女孩充满了好奇，而女孩对这个世界表现出来的无知又让他觉得很困惑。Thor不禁感慨，从阿斯加德的战士们口中了解到的有关霜巨人的知识实在是太少了，而且他们过于添油加醋，竟然把一个美丽的种族形容的那么可怖。  
Thor生平第一次有了想当好国王的冲动。少年神的内心顿时充满了动力，他暗下决心以后要让两国停止对立，要让彩虹桥在赫瓦格密尔泉上重新架起，让两国人民互通往来。如果可以，他还想让女孩做他未来的神后……  
额头上突然传来的凉意让Thor从“皇婚”的幻想中回过神来，他呆呆地看着他“未来神后”的脸在眼前倏地放大，恍惚间有种梦想成真的感觉。女孩用她幼小的、尚且圆润的触角碰了碰Thor的额头，上面的金饰互相碰撞，发出清脆的声音。女孩一双红得很纯粹的眼睛里似乎有了一种名为喜悦的情感。她长长的睫毛微微扇动，弄得Thor的眼睛痒痒的。  
弄得Thor心里也痒痒的。

于是，在这样一个飘散着清新百合花味道的冬日  
我们7岁的阿斯加德小王子Thor  
尝到了恋爱的味道。

①这里Thor本以为女孩会说话，但是他也不会说约顿海姆的语言，所以用的语言是世界语。


End file.
